


Love in the Key of Texting

by ix3thehpseries



Series: Where the Hell My Phone? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Group chat, Modern AU, Texting, and other general delinquent texting shenanigans, cute minty fluff tho, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix3thehpseries/pseuds/ix3thehpseries
Summary: Monty doesn't expect to find love through a group chat, but it is the twenty-first century.Or: Octavia gets sick of all the texts required for planning outings and just adds all of her friends to a group chat. Miller texts Monty to shit talk the group chat. Monty takes full advantage because he might be a bumbling mess around Nate in person, but he can at least flirt a little over text. Maybe.





	

Octavia Blake has added you to a group chat!  
Octavia Blake has changed the name of the group to _Octavia’s Side Baes_

**Bellamy** : Why?  
 **Miller** : who are all these people? i don’t even have half of these numbers.  
 **Lincoln** : Excuse me, I’m the main bae.  
 **Octavia** : bc i’m sick of having 23 different text threads when i’m trying to plan shit  
sorry i’m social and like spending time with my friends  
unlike u antisocial assholes  
and i know for a fact that u have all these numbers miller  
 **Raven** : yeah miller quit acting like you don’t lowkey love us.  
 **Bellamy** : You might be social, but even you don’t have twenty-three different friends, O.  
Don’t exaggerate, I’ve told you a thousand times.  
 **Octavia** : fuck u, bell  
 **Clarke** : Yeah, fuck you, Bellamy.  
 **Bellamy** : What the hell did I do to you, Princess?  
 **Clarke** : idk I just saw Octavia telling you to fuck yourself and I wanted to back her up.  
I’m sure you did something, at some point, to deserve it.  
 **Jasper** : I AM AT WORK.  
I HAVE A REAL JOB. STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE.  
 **Monty** : Hey.  
Hey, buddy, what’s up?  
How’s work going?  
 **Raven** : why would you tell us that?  
what would make you think that we would stop texting you because you’re at work?  
we’re going to text you more.  
jasper, we miss you.  
 **Monty** : Jasper, why won’t you talk to us?  
We just want to talk to you, our good friend, Jasper Jordan.  
 **Octavia** : how’s life, jasper?  
do u have a ladyfriend?  
are u having a good day?  
 **Miller** : okay i’m an asshole but you guys can out-asshole me on any day tbh.  
 **Jasper** : WHY  
 **Bellam** y: Pro-tip: put your phone on silent so that nobody knows you’re super popular and your friends won’t stop texting you.  
Pro-tip #2: your boss/teacher can tell when you’re texting under your desk and will be making a note of it.  
 **Clarke** : Bellamy, are you tormenting your students again by taking their phones?  
Isn’t that a bit hypocritical when you yourself are currently texting during school hours?  
 **Bellamy** : Ah, but I’m a teacher, so it doesn’t count.  
 **Octavia** : fuck the man  
 **Bellamy** : Are you drunk at noon on a Friday? Is that what this is?  
I raised you better than that, O.  
 **Clarke** : She’s not the only one.  
Lincoln and I are here.  
We’re CELEBRATING.  
 **Octavia** : YEAH BELL WE’RE CELEBRATING!!!!  
 **Miller** : jfc  
 **Raven** : why wasn’t i invited to celebrate?  
what the hell, griffin? baby blake?  
 **Clarke** : We signed with our final artist for the gallery!!!  
And Octavia happened to be here so we broke out the champage.  
CHampaine  
CHAMPAGNE.  
Fucking autocorrect.  
 **Monty** : You’re drunk, Clarke, go home.  
 **Miller** : lightweight af.  
 **Bellamy** : Jesus, are you guys actually drunk?  
 **Octavia** : I’M AN ADULT I CAN DO WHAT I WANT  
 **Lincoln** : There was a point to this group chat, Octavia.  
 **Octavia** : RIGHT  
to celebrate clarke and lincoln signing with their last artist and setting a date for the opening  
we are all going out to the bar tonight to get shitfaced  
everyone is invited  
be there by 7:00  
 **Miller** : xoxo gossip girl  
 **Octavia** : LMFAO

Monty’s phone buzzes and he must make some sort of noise because across the table, Raven looks up.

**Miller** : you going tonight?

Raven kicks him with the leg that’s not resting on the chair next to him. They’re sitting in a coffee shop, expresso and cinnamon cake heavy in the air, as per usual in their Friday routine. After a few months of working from home, they both decided that it was a good idea to spend a few days working out of the house and decided to meet up on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. Monday is for the deli under Monty and Jasper’s apartment, Wednesday is for the trendy community workspace a few blocks over, and Friday is for their favorite hipster coffee shop.

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing”

Raven quirks an eyebrow and Monty relents. “Nate just texted me.”

The look Raven gives him is unimpressed. “And this is significant why? You guys talk all the time.”

“Yeah, but it’s different. We game together when we’re both online and we talk shit to each other or talk about how to destroy the competition. We don’t chat. And if we do, it’s because I’m complaining about Jasper like, leaving dishes in the sink. He doesn’t just text me to ask if I’m going to group outings.”

Monty pauses. “I know I sound pathetic, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I mean, I wasn’t gonna bring it up,” Raven says, grinning at him. “It’s kind of cute. Besides, as long as you’re friends with Bellamy and Clarke, you’ll never be the most pathetic person with a crush. Unless they get their shit together before you, in which case you are pathetic.”

“Right.” Monty nods. “Good pep talk.”

“I’m not here for pep talks,” Raven says, putting her earbuds back in. “I’m here for dropping the real truths, Monty.”

Monty looks as his phone for a few minutes before finally responding.

**Monty** : Yeah.  
I’ll probably wait for Jasper to get off work and get ready and then we’ll be there.  
 **Miller** : cool, same.  
how long until the group chat implodes?  
 **Monty** : Are there specifics to why it implodes or just in general?  
Generally, I give it a week, max.  
 **Miller** : i mean, bellamy and clarke will probably start a fight in it.  
octavia will yell at them for ruining her group chat.  
raven will heckle them.  
 **Monty** : Lincoln will try to play peacemaker.  
And we’ll sit on the sidelines watching it all unfold.  
 **Miller** : comforted by our knowledge that we fucking called it.  
 **Monty** : True.

Their conversation dies out after that and by the time Monty and Jasper are walking into the bar, he’s almost relaxed.

Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke, and Raven are already there, at a corner booth. Octavia and Clarke cheer when they walk up.

“You weren’t kidding about getting drunk at noon,” Jasper says, taking the shot Octavia passes him and downing it.

“It’s a special occasion!” Octavia’s pushing a shot at Monty as she says this, sloshing it across the table.

He catches Lincoln grinning and shaking his head before downing his own shot and then Raven’s next to him, pinching his elbow.

“Look who’s here,” she sing-songs in his ear.

When he spots Miller and Bellamy heading over, Monty downs his shot, the alcohol burning his throat. After that it takes all of ten seconds for them to ditch the booth. Clarke and Octavia drag Raven and Jasper to play pool, Bellamy and Lincoln head to dart board that’s close enough that they can watch over their friends, and Monty and Miller lean against the wall to shit talk all their friends.

Clarke and Octavia are trying to convince Jasper that he should do a shot every time he takes a shot so that he’ll be as drunk as them when Miller says, “How long until Clarke or Octavia starts a fight?”

Monty laughs. “I’m surprised they haven’t started a fight already, honestly. They’ve been drunk since noon.”

After that, Monty’s dragged away by Clarke to play some weird drinking game she and Raven have made up and Miller joins Bellamy and Lincoln. By the time that Monty finds his way to Miller’s side again, he has had a significant amount of alcohol.

“I’m going to die,” he mutters, tilting sideways into Miller. Miller gets an arm around him and pulls him into their booth. Even in his hazy state, Monty notices that Miller doesn’t pull away once he’s propped him up.

“Jesus,” Miller says. “Did you do shots of moonshine?”

Monty groans, and lets himself sink further into both the booth and Miller. “It’s Octavia and Clarke’s fault. They were upset that none of us were as drunk as they were. How did you get out of it?”

“I didn’t go anywhere near them,” Miller says. He’s checking his watch and craning his neck over the back of the booth when Monty looks at him.

“You are much smarter than I am.”

Miller snorts. “I doubt that. C’mon, let’s get you up. Bellamy got everyone Ubers.”

He’s lead out of the bar with an arm around the waist from Miller and when they get to the curb, he’s bundled into a car with Raven and Clarke. “Text me and let me know you get home safe,” Miller says.

Bellamy gives the driver their addresses and when Monty gets out of the car Raven grunts out a goodbye and Clarke mutters something about “goddamn Bellamy”.

He makes sure to text Miller “ _Home, safe and sound._ ”

Miller has changed the group name to _fucking lightweights_

**Lincoln** : For anyone who was too intoxicated to note it down on Friday, the gallery’s opening on the 23rd. That’s two weeks from this Friday.  
 **Clarke** : There will be free booze.  
Also, art.  
And the artists. Some of them are hot, for the unattached in the group.  
 **Bellamy** : Did you set out to find hot artists or did it just happen?  
Was that part of the criteria for deciding if you’d show their work?  
“Must provide portfolio, be available for gallery opening, and be at least a seven.”  
 **Clarke** : Please. All artists are a ten, Bellamy.  
 **Lincoln** : It’s like you don’t even know two hot artists.  
 **Bellamy** : Are you hitting on me?  
I’m telling O.  
 **Octavia** : babe  
you’re already dating me  
i’m clearly the better blake  
 **Miller** : i heard that.  
 **Octavia** : why would you hit on my brother?  
 **Bellamy** : Fuck you, Miller.  
 **Lincoln** : Everyone else can makes jokes, but when I do it I’m hitting on Bellamy.  
 **Jasper** : That’s because you’re genuine.  
You don’t make jokes.  
You’re a good person.  
 **Raven** : and shit.  
 **Jasper** : And shit.  
 **Lincoln** : I don’t know if I’m supposed to be offended or not.  
 **Monty** : I will be at the opening.  
In case anyone was wondering.  
Why do all actual conversations in this group get derailed?  
 **Clarke** : It’s Bellamy’s fault.  
 **Bellamy** : How is it my fault??  
 **Clarke** : idk.  
It just is.  
 **Jasper** : I’m coming to the opening, too.  
I’m always down to meet hot artists.  
 **Raven** : same.  
 **Bellamy** : I’ll be there.  
Not to meet hot artists.  
But to support my sister’s boyfriend.  
Even if he hits on me.  
 **Lincoln** : I wasn’t hitting on you!  
 **Miller** : everyone hits on bellamy sometimes.  
it’s okay, we won’t judge.  
 **Bellamy** : I have a very appealing face.  
 **Raven** : and dick tbh.  
 **Miller** : i’ll second that.  
 **Octavia** : LET’S NOT.  
 **Bellamy** : I’ll second that.

Monty would be surprised with how quickly the text from Clarke comes, but he was already under her contact info, getting ready to send her one.

**Clarke** : Bellamy and Raven hooked up???  
 **Monty** : Bellamy and Miller hooked up???  
 **Clarke** : Why the fuck is Bellamy hooking up with everyone?  
 **Monty** : Why is everyone hooking up with Bellamy?  
I mean, he’s hot and all, so I get it.  
But what the hell?  
 **Clarke** : Update: Raven and Bellamy hooked up after the Finn thing.  
 **Monty** : How did you find that out so quickly?  
Are you magic, Clarke?  
 **Clarke** : Asked Raven.  
So if you wanna know what happened you’re gonna have to ask Miller.  
 **Monty** : Or, how about this.  
I can NOT do that.  
 **Clarke** : Or you can ask Bellamy?  
 **Monty** : Or I can just not worry about it.  
 **Clarke** : Yeah, okay.  
Because you’re gonna do that.  
 **Monty** : Why would I even care that Bellamy and Miller hooked up?  
 **Clarke** : Emojis don’t do my look of disdain justice.  
 **Monty** : Fine.  
I’m gonna ask Miller.  
Just to spite you.  
 **Clarke** : That’s why I do most things.  
 **Monty** : Not surprised, tbh.

Monty opens his texts with Miller, stares at it, and then thinks “fuck it” and just goes for it.

**Monty** : So.  
You and Bellamy.  
There’s no emoji that wiggles its eyebrows.  
Imagine me doing that rn.  
 **Miller** : me and bellamy happened once.  
like, in high school.  
and we were not compatible.  
tbh he was way less hot in high school.  
 **Monty** : Well.  
You’re not much fun to gossip with, Nate.  
 **Miller** : sorry, are you trying to get info on him?  
do you want to hook up with bellamy?  
you’re aware that clarke might kill you.  
 **Monty** : I’m actually trying to get info for her.  
She was concerned about how many of our friends Bellamy’s slept with.  
Well, how many of our friends he’s slept with that aren’t her.  
 **Miller** : that makes more sense.

Monty takes a couple screenshots to send to Clarke and grins at his phone when she replies “ _I feel so attacked rn_ ”. And then he checks his newest text from Miller and his stomach somersaults and he blushes and he’s so happy that he’s not in public because he shouldn’t get this ridiculous about texts.

**Miller** : bellamy doesn’t seem like your type.  
 **Monty** : I have a type?  
I don’t know my type.  
Do you know my type?  
 **Miller** : stfu.  
idk it just seems like you wouldn’t go for bellamy.  
you seem like you’d be into someone who’s less into obscure history and more into pop culture. or like, current video games.  
 **Monty** : Noted.  
Speaking of video games.  
I’m about to get online.  
 **Miller** : be on in a few.

Monty doesn’t get a chance to analyze the conversation with Jasper until the next day, and it’s mostly just him saying, “But he said Bellamy isn’t my type.” and Jasper responding, “Bellamy isn’t your type. Clearly.”

After the fifth time they go through this Monty finals, huffs. “But he implied that my type is into pop culture and video games. Nate is into pop culture and video games.”

“And you’re into him,” Jasper says, clearly trying to hold back a grin. He’s failing, but he at least tries. “So, clearly, he was right about your type.”

“But was he saying it to be flirty?” Monty says, throwing himself onto their couch. It’s a Tuesday night and they’re waiting for their favorite show to start, beers and Chinese takeout in hand. “Or was it just like, an observation?”

Jasper pauses in inhaling his food. “Monty. I doubt he was just observing that you’re into guys like him. I don’t pick up hints that well, and even I know that’s a hint.”

Monty sighs again and his phone buzzes.

**Octavia** : HIKING  
 **Jasper** : NETFLIX.  
 **Octavia** : what?  
 **Jasper** : What? I thought we were saying things that we were good at.  
 **Octavia** : no  
WHO WANTS TO GO HIKING  
 **Miller** : who wants to not do that?  
 **Monty** : Seconded.  
 **Jasper** : Thirded.  
 **Clarke** : Netflix?  
 **Octavia** : NO  
HIKING  
COME ON IT’LL BE FUN  
 **Monty** : Nothing about that sounds fun.  
 **Miller** : seconded.  
 **Octavia** : STOP THAT  
 **Lincoln** : I’ll go hiking.  
 **Clarke** : Obviously.  
You probably suggested it.  
You like the outdoors.  
 **Lincoln** : You sound a little hostile there, Clarke.  
 **Bellamy** : Clarke is not an outdoors person.  
 **Raven** : and how would you know that?  
 **Clarke** : Pretty sure we got into an argument about the outdoors one time.  
I might have said that I’d rather be eaten by a bear than go for a run.   
idk I don’t remember the specifics.  
 **Bellamy** : You told me that “running for fun is unnatural and Satanic”.  
 **Clarke** : IT IS.  
 **Bellamy** : Cardio is good for your heart.  
 **Clarke** : I was pre-med for two years.  
So I say this with the authority of an almost-doctor: that’s bullshit.  
 **Octavia** : so is that a no for the hike then?  
 **Clarke** : SIGH.  
When do you want to go?  
 **Octavia** : saturday  
 **Raven** : i’m in as long as you find a trail that will work for me.  
 **Jasper** : I might die, but I guess I’ll go.

The group chat derails when Bellamy starts goading Clarke into going hiking with them and they get into some weird bet about who is a better hiker and Monty decides to bite the bullet and just ask Miller if he’s going to go since he still hasn’t responded.

**Monty** : Hiking?  
: you’re going??  
 **Monty** : Everyone else is.  
I try to go out into nature at least once a year.  
After this I’ll be good for a while.  
 **Miller** : I try to go into nature never.  
 **Monty** : I’m calling bullshit on that.  
I am an indoor, non-activity person.  
You can tell by my noodle arms.  
You do not have noodle arms.  
Therefore, I can conclude that you exercise and will survive this hike.  
Unlike me, and probably Jasper and Clarke, who will die before we reach the top of the mountain.  
(Sidenote: are we hiking a mountain? Is that how hikes work?)  
 **Miller** : wtf you don’t have noodle arms.  
and i am just as much of an indoor person as you.  
i’m pretty sure i actually play more video games than you.  
 **Monty** : But you don’t look like it.  
I am very clearly a nerd.  
You have muscles, Nate.  
Accept it. Embrace it. Use it to your advantage.  
 **Miller** : fine.  
i might have muscles, but i bet you look just as cute as i do while hiking.

Miller sends him a winking emoji and when Monty returns to the group chat to confirm his participation in the hike, he sees that, underneath Jasper’s “ _I don’t like it when Mom and Dad fight_ ”, Miller’s already responded “ _me and monty will be there_ ”.

Jasper makes a noise from the other side of the couch and kicks at Monty’s foot. “And you thought he hasn’t been flirting with you.”

The next day, Monty’s at the gallery, doing some design work on the website with Clarke when Octavia flounces in. Her eyes light up when she sees him at the small desk near the front of the room, and in an exaggerated, deep voice she says, “Me and Monty will be there.”

Monty feels a flush creeping up his neck, but he keeps his voice steady when he says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Next to him, Clarke snorts. She’s sitting on the desk, legs dangling off and hunched over to offer input, so he steals on of her shoes and throws it across the room.

Clarke gives him a dirty look and Octavia rolls her eyes. “You’re in the group chat. You saw him respond to the hike, for both of you.”

“He texted me to ask if I was going right before he responded. That’s probably why he responded for both of us,” Monty says.

Octavia waves him off and Clarke hops of the desk to go retrieve her shoe. “Sure. It’s cool, you can thank me for my group chat matchmaking with a nice toast to me on your anniversary.” She continues before he can respond. “Speaking of. Clarke you know that guy, Roan, right? He climbs at my gym.”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods slowly. “He’s a family friend. When I was fifteen he dared me to drink a bottle of wine in an hour at my mom’s New Year’s party and then laughed at my when I threw up on my dad.”

“Perfect.”

“Perfect for what?” Monty asks.

“For Raven. I’m gonna set them up,” Octavia says, as if her plan should have been obvious. “Actually, I’m going to invite him hiking and then add him to the group chat.”

Clarke has an amused grin on her face when she says, “The group chat isn’t actually a matchmaking service.”

“That’s what you think,” Octavia mutters. And then, louder, “It’s clearly working for Monty.

Monty flushes again and flips her off.

Roan has been added to the group _Why Hiking????_

**Miller** : okay i know that i don’t have this number  
who is this? why are they were?  
 **Raven** : you’re such an asshole.  
be nice to our new friend.  
who is our new friend?  
 **Bellamy** : I don’t want any new friends.  
I have Miller. I don’t need any more friends.  
 **Miller** : i’m not your friend.  
i just don’t know how to get rid of you after all these years.  
 **Lincoln** : Are you saying that we aren’t friends, Bellamy? I’m hurt.  
 **Monty** : Seconded.  
 **Clarke** : Thirded.  
 **Jasper** : Fourthed?  
 **Octavia** : jfc i can’t take you guys anywhere.  
 **Roan** : This is gonna be one of those group chats that I’m going to have to mute, isn’t it?  
 **Miller** : srsly who are you??  
 **Octavia** : octavia’s side baes, this is roan. he climbs at my gym. he’s gonna come hiking with us.  
roan, my side baes.  
 **Jasper** : Should we introduce ourselves?  
Hi, my name is Jasper.  
 **Raven** : raven.  
 **Bellamy** : Bellamy.  
 **Miller** : miller.  
 **Monty** : Monty.  
 **Octavia** : and u already know clarke and lincoln, so we’re good.  
back to our regularly scheduled group chatting.  
 **Roan** : ‘Sup, Griffin.  
Long time, no see.  
 **Clarke** : Because you caused a scene at the last Christmas party.  
 **Roan** : I did no such thing.

Roan and Clarke get into some weird argument where they talk shit about stupid things the other one’s done at fancy parties and Monty’s just opening his messages with Miller to talk about how Bellamy has got to be freaking out when a new text comes through.

**Miller** : who the hell is roan?  
do you know roan?  
 **Monty** : Friend of Clarke.  
Climbs at Octavia’s gym.  
Apparently going hiking with us.  
Will probably flirt with Clarke to annoy Bellamy.  
But, plot twist, Octavia added him to the group to hook him up with Raven.  
 **Miller** : holy shit are you predicting the future or do you actually know all this?  
 **Monty** : Predicting the future, obvs.  
jk I actually know.  
Octavia told me she’s decided to use the group chat as a matchmaking service.  
 **Miller** : obviously.  
because that’s what group chats are for.  
baby blake needs a hobby.  
 **Monty** : Be honest, were you asking about Roan because Bellamy’s flipping a shit already?  
I won’t tell Clarke, I just want to know for my own amusement.  
And so I can laugh at him when I see him next.  
 **Miller** : duh.  
actual texts i just received.  
“who the fuck is roan?”  
“why the fuck is he flirting with clarke?”  
“why would octavia invite someone into the chat if they were gonna flirt with clarke?”  
he’s such a fucking drama queen.  
 **Monty** : How long until he finally cracks and asks Clarke out?  
 **Miller** : you ask that like bellamy is a reasonable human.  
which he is not.  
he’s just gonna get even more competitive with her and probably sulk about roan.  
 **Monty** : True, tbh.  
 **Miller** : so, how’s octavia’s group chat matchmaking going?  
 **Monty** : idk you tell me.

By the time Monty’s in the car with Clarke, Raven, and Jasper to meet up where they’re going hiking, he’s pretty sure that he’s at least ninety percent nerves. He sent that text on Thursday and went two days without a response. He finds it hard to convince himself that he hasn’t ruined his relationship with Miller forever.

Then, he gets out of the car and before he can even really see who’s here and where they’re hiking, Miller’s in front of him asking, “Were you flirting with me?”

Monty gapes at him for a minute before saying, “Yes.”

Miller nods once and then grips Monty’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

It takes a minute for Monty to fully understand what’s happening and then he's pressing back against Miller’s insistent lips. The break apart when Raven wolf-whistles and Bellamy shoots them a look before shooing the rest of the group toward the trail.

“You couldn’t have asked me that over text?” Monty asks, when he finally regains his breathing. “I thought that you were avoiding me because you realized I was trying to flirt with you and you weren’t into it.”

Miller laughs a little. “I had no idea you were flirting with me until you said that.”

Monty feels his jaw actually drop. “Are you serious? I’ve been a mess around you for actual months. I talked about your muscles a few days ago. I thought you were flirting when you said Bellamy wasn’t my type.”

“I was!” Miller says. “I just didn’t know that you were flirting back. You're kind of hard to read."

“Wait, am I actually way cooler than I thought I was?” Monty asks. “Actually, I don’t even care anymore. Do you want to go out?”

Miller mutters, “Octavia is gonna be so fucking smug.” And then pulls Monty in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two to this abt Bellarke. In the mean time, hit me up on [tumblr](http://fitnessandfandom.tumblr.com/ask) and feel free to leave me prompts!


End file.
